Candi Milo
Candi Milo (born January 9, 1966) is an American singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Coco and Madame Foster in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory, Irma Lair on Disney's W.I.T.C.H., Jacobo in Disney's The Replacements, Maya Santos in Maya & Miguel, Nick Dean in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Nora Wakeman in My Life as a Teenage Robot, Ophelia Ramírez in The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Zadavia in Loonatics Unleashed. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *¡Mucha Lucha! (2002-2005) - The Flea *2 Stupid Dogs (1993) - Additional Voices *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1997) - Skater (ep44), Splazu (ep44) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996) - Quiet Fire (ep2) *All Grown Up! (2004) - Bo (ep16), Brianna Morgan, Justin Rogers (ep14) *As Told By Ginger (2000-2002) - Book Club Member (ep4), Carmen (ep19), Claire Gripling, Sarah, Sensationalistic Reporter (ep28), TV Announcer (ep36) *Batman Beyond (1999) - Nicole (ep8) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2017) - Ms. Tuckle (ep28) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2015) - Additional Voices *Bobby's World (1990-1998) - Additional Voices *Breadwinners (2014-2016) - Big Ponda (ep18), Burpa (ep6), Debbi (ep17), Durpa & Nurpa (ep6), Female Duck (ep6), Obnoxious Monster (ep28), Onion Supervisor (ep27), Oonski's Mother (ep39), Roni *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1992-1994) - Additional Voices *ChalkZone (2002-2008) - Reggie Bullnerd, Snap White, Ant (ep13), Baby (ep2), Baby Moonkey (ep28), Baker#2 (ep11), Beanie Boy (ep20), Beanie Boy#1 (ep23), Black Eyed Susan (ep15), Blocky, Bottom Totem (ep9), Boy Zoner (ep9), Bride (ep6), Bruno Bullnerd (ep1), Bumper Car#1 (ep15), Canary (ep1), Clown#2 (ep17), Cue Ball#3 (ep9), Cute Lady (ep14), Dancing Girl (ep11), Fissure (ep28), Flat Person (ep14), Fly Kid (ep28), Francie (ep5), General G-Clef (ep16), Gerky (ep19), Guard#3 (ep28), Homing Bacon (ep21), Librarian (ep36), Lips (ep11), MT Runnynose (ep8), Mama Schwatt (ep22), Margaret (ep13), Medusa (ep18), Mom (ep3), Order Box (ep2), Parrot (ep15), Pizzacuttersaurus (ep8), Player#2 (ep6), Princess Shirley (ep20), Rag Doll (ep24), Roach (ep17), Shark (ep21), Smooch Bird (ep12), Snapbull (ep38), Snapfrog (ep25), Spy Fly, Statue (ep25), Stick Figure (ep23), Stick Figure Woman (ep7), Swimmer (ep2), Three Headed Turtle (ep17), Tiger Lily (ep22), Turtle, Woman (ep36) *Chowder (2009) - Chicken Lady (ep28), Droopy Faced Lady (ep28), Eagle (ep29), Frog Lady (ep28), Girl (ep29), Gyoza (ep40), Rosemary (ep29), Sexy Lady Voice (ep40) *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2005) - Gray Puppy (ep25), Hester (ep5), Nina's Mom *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2001) - Ms. Martinez *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Lasso Lass (ep4), Lady (ep11), Leona (ep30), Lydia Gilligan (ep16), Miss Goodwall (ep11), Numbuh 2's Grandma (ep16), Salmonella Fitzgerald (ep1), Additional Voices *Costume Quest (2019) - Abe Jr. Contestant (ep4), Bird Nougat (ep1), Boom Mic Operator (ep7), Clown Nougat (ep1), Crowd (ep4), Electronic Voice (ep12), Gail (ep1), Gail Grubbin, Gameshow Audience (ep11), Helen the Mail Lady, Lady Party Goer (ep9), Lady Tour Guest (ep1), Line Kids (ep4), Monster Gail (ep1), Monster Helen, Shop Keep (ep1), Various Monsters (ep2) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) - Mom, Teacher, Flea (ep1), Girl (ep30), Girl#1 (ep25), Girl Kid (ep11), Groan (ep11), Hyena (ep14), Jungle Woman (ep16), Linda (ep16), Nurse (ep51), Old Woman (ep25), Screaming Woman (ep16), Susie (ep1), Woman (ep15), Woman (ep17), Woman (ep25) *Cro (1993-1994) - Pakka *Curious George (2006) - Mom (ep3), Mrs. Donuts (ep3) *Detention (1999) - Juliana (ep9) *Dexter's Laboratory (1997-2003) - Dexter (ep56+), Crow (ep25), Dexter#2 (ep61), Dexter#3 (ep61), Elsie (ep25), Fix-Bot (ep61), Friend#3 (ep71), Girl#1 (ep59), Granny (ep25), Kid#2 (ep71), Kid#2 (ep74), Kid#2 (ep76), Maid (ep71), Mexican Soap Actress (ep71), Nurse (ep62), Secretary (ep63), Woman (ep69), Woman (ep70), Worker Alien (ep64) *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Thundra *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! (2004) - Receptionist (ep25) *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Pepper Ann (2000) - Constance Goldman (ep65), Twelve Year Old Girl (ep65) *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) - Mrs. Wingston, Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Coach Sweetie *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Fish Hooks (2013) - Movie Angela (ep90) *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008-2011) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2017) - Dorsal (ep81) *Disney The 7D (2016) - Baroness Bon Bon (ep39) *DreamWorks Cleopatra in Space (2019) - Gurp (ep4) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015-2018) - Cleevil, Kid Pickles, Banjo Puss (ep57), Doozil (ep15), High Female Voice (ep7), Luella (ep5), Megamicre (ep17), Orange (ep52), Raspberry (ep60), Sabrina (ep4) *DreamWorks Where's Waldo? (2019) - Chili Judge (ep4), Grandmother (ep4), Kookaburra (ep13), Mama Kangaroo (ep13) *Duck Dodgers (2004) - Rikki Roundhouse (ep16) *Dumb and Dumber (1995) - Customer (ep5), Greeter (ep5), Woman (ep5) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Carla (ep24), Carlito (ep24), English Maid (ep2), Junior (ep2), Little Girl (ep7), Lunch Lady (ep20), Mrs. Chichita, Mrs. Lupita, Poe (ep4), Poindexter (ep20), Silverwolf (ep23), Teeny (ep2), Tere (ep24), Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo *Fanboy & Chum Chum (2009-2012) - Lupe/'Ant Lupe', Bus Lady Cram, Cheer (ep21), Cheer#1 (ep33), Cheer#2 (ep33), Cheer#3 (ep33), Cher Leeder, Francine, Marsha, Miss Olive, Molly, Nancy Pancy (ep17), New Lunch Lady (ep25), Public Address (ep42), Receptionist Linda (ep41), School Spirit (ep51) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2009) - Coco, Madame Foster, Cheese (ep71), Friend#1 (ep4), Information Clerk (ep1), Maid (ep2), New Arrival (ep69), Scribbles (ep2), Sister (ep41), Stanley (ep40), Suzie (ep40), Woman in Crowd (ep41) *Grim & Evil (2001-2002) - Grim's Mom *Hey Arnold! (1999) - Cherice (ep61), The Parrot (ep65) *I Am Weasel (1997-1999) - Carl's Wife (ep11), Mom, Teacher (ep51), V.O. Woman (ep11) *Invader Zim (2001-2002) - Clara (ep21), Crowd Woman (ep21), Giganto Baby (ep10), Girl (ep19), Mrs. Buggy (ep10), Voice (ep19), Woman in Crowd (ep21) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) - Additional Voices *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003) - Gossie (ep1) *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - Beauty Contestant#1 (ep40), Bride of F (ep46), Cheerleader (ep42), College Girl (ep24), Convict#3 (ep17), Cow (ep24), Cuitie#2 (ep59), Daughter (ep4), Debbie Chang (ep48), Dog Owner#1 (ep20), Effie (ep1), Exercise Instructor (ep29), Flight Attendant#1 (ep16), Girl (ep4), Girl#1 (ep2), Girl#2 (ep4), Girl#3 (ep2), Gorilla Girls (ep4), Gray Hair (ep59), Helga (ep16), Infant (ep29), Italian Woman (ep63), Jill (ep1), Katia (ep29), Lamb (ep29), Lumberjack Queen (ep48), Madeline (ep63), Mayor's Wife (ep4), Mom (ep24), Monique (ep48), Newscaster (ep1), Nun Chuck Chick#2 (ep29), Nurse (ep27), Old Lady (ep59), Pageant Head (ep40), Phoebe (ep17), Rootsy Girl (ep14), Sample Lady (ep43), Shelter Lady (ep20), Sign-In Woman (ep40), Squirrel (ep29), Tap Dance Woman (ep63), Woman#1 (ep27), Woman#2 (ep27) *Kulipari: An Army of Frogs (2016) - Additional Voices *Kulipari: Dream Walker (2018) - Additional Voices *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Zadavia, Alien Girl (ep18), Misty Breeze (ep4), Mom Runner (ep18), Monitor (ep24), Mum (ep19), Old Lady (ep23), Queen Grannicus (ep17), Reporter (ep18) *Max Steel (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Maya & Miguel (2004-2006) - Maya Santos, Tito Chávez, Chrissy's Mom (ep18), Critic (ep12), Dr. Dasgupta (ep8), Kid (ep10), Mother (ep11), Mrs. Salviati (ep35), Señorita Tafoya (ep7) *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *Mighty Magiswords (2017) - Grand Poobah (ep31), Mascott (ep34), Queen Salmon Ella (ep31), Vambre's Brain, Woman 1 (ep31) *Mr. Pickles (2016) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Mrs. Nora Wakeman, Alien Lucille (ep4), Ani (ep11), Bookmobile Lady (ep7), Boy (ep32), Boy#1 (ep16), Carla (ep8), Cheerleading Coach (ep9), Cigarette Girl (ep27), Customer#3 (ep16), Female Actress (ep14), Fran (ep30), Geek (ep35), Girl (ep5), Girl (ep20), Girl#17 (ep11), Granny (ep30), Granny (ep31), Gym Teacher (ep33), Jantrice, Jump Rope Girl (ep8), Kid (ep6), Kid (ep10), Kid (ep30), Kid#1 (ep7), Kid#2 (ep7), Lady (ep10), Lady (ep17), Lorelei (ep28), Lunch Lady (ep33), Ma (ep10), Maid Robot (ep12), Microbe Wife (ep32), Miss Angotti (ep28), Mrs. Pullium (ep14), Old Lady (ep13), Old Lady#1 (ep3), Olga, Operator (ep18), PJ (ep34), Parking Meter (ep30), Photographer#2 (ep9), Pteresa, Receptionist (ep18), Reed Tanner (ep26), Robot Girl#3 (ep13), Sludge, Teacher (ep3), Teacher (ep11), Teacher (ep33), Teen#2 (ep2), Teenager (ep5), Wisteria Wakeman (ep29), Woman (ep8), Woman (ep34), XJ6 *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2000) - Baby (ep14), Bullnerd, Cat Yowl (ep5), Francie (ep16), Mom (ep13), Mouse Squeak (ep5), Mrs. Wakeman (ep26), Snap, Tutu (ep5), Additional Voices *Ozzy & Drix (2003) - Mumsy Glop (ep21) *Pet Alien (2005) - Gabby, Melba Manners *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) - Goat, JR Tom, Back-up Singers (ep1), Beanfurd (ep10), Birthday Mom (ep9), Countdown Voice (ep15), Dakota (ep7), Duck (ep19), Geek (ep1), Girl (ep17), JR Kyle (ep1), Judge (ep11), Kid#1 (ep9), Kid#1 (ep13), Miss Cutesy Meow Meows (ep6), Nacho Angel#1 (ep11), Owl Woman Lady, Store Clerk (ep15), Zombie#4 (ep14) *Pinky and the Brain (1998) - Claire (ep52) *Planet Sheen (2010-2013) - Oom#1, Oom#2, Female Alien (ep2), Female Blurg (ep12), Girl#1 (ep18), Girl#2 (ep18), Left Shoe (ep24), Singing Child (ep21), Tronald's Wife (ep2), Woman's Voice (ep1), Young Boh-Rok (ep2), Zeenuian (ep12), Zeenuian Child (ep7) *Problem Child (1994) - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2008) - Bee (ep1), Octopus Dude (ep4), Yumi (ep4) *Rayman (1999) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018) - Carly Balmaceda (ep3) *Rugrats (1999-2002) - Jelli Bear (ep157), Operator (ep154), Toddler#1 (ep154), Water Fountain Kid (ep107), Yummi Bear (ep157) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Ann Gora, Additional Voices *Spy Kids: Mission Critical (2018) - Additional Voices *Stanley (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2011-2012) - Classmate#1 (ep22), Lunch Ladybug (ep22), Queen (ep20) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) - Nick Dean, Amber (ep14), Britney, Female Fish (ep5), Germy (ep12), Ignishka (ep42), Phantom#1 (ep8), Terry (ep11) *The Adventures of Kid Danger (2018) - Female Mailman (ep10), Lana (ep4), Marla Meadows (ep10), Mrs. Elliot (ep10), Witches (ep4), Zombie (ep10) *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Tanya (ep9), Woman's Voice (ep9) *The Boondocks (2006) - Additional Voices *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Garfield Show (2012-2015) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Grim's Mom (ep14) *The Legend of Calamity Jane (1997-1998) - Zita *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2007) - Barbara Lee, Ophelia Ramírez, Barber (ep14), Big Foot#4 (ep30), Caterpillar Monster (ep18), Cowboy#2 (ep2), Elderly Woman (ep3), Female Barrista (ep20), Giant#1 (ep15), Girl#2 (ep1), Hammerette#2 (ep31), Jennifer (ep22), Judge (ep7), Julian (ep6), Kid#1 (ep20), Kid#1 (ep22), Mrs. Gomez, Mrs. Ramirez, Nerd Demon (ep15), Orangutan#2 (ep16), PA System (ep39), Perfume Lady (ep3), Stand Up Kid (ep6), Surfer 2 (ep8), Susan (ep22), Teacher (ep35), Zombie#2 (ep2) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011) - Svetlana (ep4), Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The Mummy: The Animated Series (2001) - Additional Voices *The Pirates of Dark Water (1992) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2000) - Cleaning Woman (ep35), Newswoman (ep31) *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays (2009) - Arab Reporter (ep11), Pachacutec (ep11) *The Tick (1996) - Blitzen (ep33) *The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2001) - Capybara (ep7), Civet Cat (ep80), Emily (ep29), Forest Animal (ep80), Mousedeer (ep80), Parrot (ep7) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Sweetie Pie *TripTank (2014-2016) - Gladys (ep6), Kids (ep26), Nurse (ep6), Old Woman (ep19), Sandra (ep26) *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2015-2016) - Employee (ep26), Female Skunk (ep18), Fish (ep23), Grandma (ep26), Grim's Wife (ep16), Ivana (ep20), Suck Tank (ep18), Trees (ep19) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994-1996) - Additional Voices *Winx Club: Beyond Believix (2013) - Samara 'Animation - Dubbing' *W.I.T.C.H. (2004-2006) - Irma Lair, Knickerbocker, Trill 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - The Flea, Mama, The Headmistress *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) - Madame Mousey *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Jean *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Persephone *Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) - Charlene Otero/'Museum Guide', Old Woman#1 *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Gypsy, Lila *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Barb Damon *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Crystal *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) - Girl#2, Mrs. Tinkerton *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Sweetie Pie 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Immigrants (2010) - Hot Babe #2, Waitress 'Movies' *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Nick Dean, Brittany, PJ *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - Gor-Illiana, McBarker, Sid's Mom *The Ant Bully (2006) - Nurse Ant#3 *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Snow Queen 2 (2014) - Grandma 'Shorts' *Pig Goat Banana Mantis! (2012) - Goat *What A Cartoon! (1995-1996) - Female Eskimo (ep26), Mom (ep18), Poopsie (ep31), Stewardess (ep26), Teacher (ep32), Timmy (ep32) 'TV Specials' *A Hollywood Hounds Christmas (1994) - Additional Voices *A Johnny Bravo Christmas (2001) - Khaki Lion, Little Boy *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Mickey *ChalkZone: The Big Blow Up (2004) - Snap White *Click, Clack, Moo: Christmas at the Farm (2017) - Chicken, Female Customer *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Lydia Gilligan *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Additional Voices *Defenders of Dynatron City (1992) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale (2017) - Cleevil, Kid Pickles, Mama Bear *Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) - Mrs. Nora Wakeman, Kid#1, Little Boy, Robot Teacher *Exchange Student Zero (2012) - Avere, Queen Blackyard, Queen Karuta *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination: Imagination (2008) - Coco, Madame Foster, Mom, Purple Puppy *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (2006) - Coco, Madame Foster, Clerk, Officer Nina Valeroso *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's (2004) - Coco, Madame Foster, Friend#1, Unicorn#1 *My Life as a Teenage Robot Christmas Special: A Robot for all Seasons (2004) - Mrs. Nora Wakeman, Elf#1, Girl#2, Todd's Mother *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies! (2005) - Nick Dean, Britney, Nathan *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Egg-pire Strikes Back (2003) - Nick Dean, Woman#1 *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Nick Dean *The Happy Elf (2005) - Cassie, Curtis, Gurt, Little Girl 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (2013) - Additional Voices *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Lysslis 'Web Animation' *Garbage Island (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Astro Boy (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Ninja Scroll: The Series (2004) - Kugutsu (ep11), Little Girl (ep11), Rengoku (ep8), Takuma (ep6), Zofu as Young Boy (ep9) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Cool World (1992) - Bob, Lonette 'Stage Shows' *Max Live: Gettin' Goofy With It (2018) - Yzma Video Games 'Video Games' *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Dexter *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Cheese, Coco, Dexter *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Additional Voices *de blob 2 (2011) - Graydians, Pinky, Spiky *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001-2002) - Fortune Teller, Nick Dean, Sam *Meet the Robinsons (2007) - Additional Voices *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Ms. Bitters *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Chuckie Finster *Rugrats: All Growed-Up (2001) - Chuckie Finster *Rugrats: Royal Ransom (2002) - Chuckie Finster *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Chuckie Finster *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Chieftess *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Nick Dean *The Hobbit (2003) - Wood Elf *The Last of Us (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan (2005) - Redback Thorn 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Astro Boy (2004) - Astro *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Almarde *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Shantotto *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Shantotto *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Shantotto *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Dona, Lucil, Pacce *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Dona, Lucil, Pacce *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Astrals *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Additional Voices *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Shantotto Theme Park Attractions *Robots of Mars 3D Adventure (2005) - Melody *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Yzma Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (181) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (22) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2019. Category:American Voice Actors